The Gold Wedding
by ferretfood
Summary: Margaery was convinced that Tywin would rather remarry than die. Joffrey was not convinced. Margaery made a bet with him. It was only minutes until Joffrey threatened Tywin to remarry or he would indeed die. Margaery won the bet, but Joffrey took it a step further, actually inviting Eleanor of House Fermont to King's Landing, only to marry her to the great Tywin Lannister.
1. Prologue

House Fermont of Ironsea was a new house in the scheme of Westeros' nobility. Only twenty years old, House Fermont was doing very well despite its youth. Their location was near Lannisport, atop a large plot of iron and a smaller plot of sapphires, which made them chose silver and blue for their house colors, and their sigil, a blue salmon swimming in a silver sea in honor of the first marriage of the house, its founder, Jakob Fermont, and the bride, Edwyna Tully.

Jakob and Edwyna made sure to have as many children as possible to give numbers to their new house, they were able to with the money they had from the iron and sapphire trade. They had a total of eight children, they would of had more, except Edwyna almost died during her last childbirth to their youngest daughter, Belle, and Jakob, being the sentimental, loyal man he was, loved his wife too much to risk her life that way again.

In the present day, major events were happening for the House Fermont, they were quickly rising up the food chain when it came to the noble houses of Westeros, and today, there was a great honor bestowed upon the house.

The eight Fermont children and their mother were eating their breakfasts. Their father was gone, leading his men to act as bannermen for House Lannister, helping to fight the Stark uprising. All was calm and uneventful until guard entered the dining hall. Edwyna stood from the table and walked towards the guard, her children watching, wondering what may have happened to bring about a guard.

"My lady, there is a messenger from King's Landing wishing to speak with you." The guard reported.

"Well, do not hold the poor man up, let him in, we'll serve him breakfast." Lady Edwyna said, her voice had a mother's warmth and understanding to it, it always had no matter her emotion. The guard nodded and opened the doors.

The messenger was a tall, gangly man. He held a scroll in his right hand. He bowed an informal bow to Lady Edwyna before conveying his message.

"My Lady, I have a message and news from the Capitol." He said, pausing to uncurl his scroll, clearing his throat before he began to read. "To our allies of House Fermont of Ironsea, we thank you for assisting us in the defeat of Stannis Baratheon's army, and the work you have done to assist the crown's fight against the northern rebels. To reward your loyalty, we will return Lord Jakob to you, and we have invited your eldest daughter, Eleanor of House Fermont, to come live within the walls of the Red Keep and attend the court of His Grace, King Joffrey Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. A swift answer would be appreciated."

Lady Edwyna didn't know how to take the news, as honorable as it was, she couldn't help but worry after the troubling tales she heard about King Joffrey. She knew this would be a decision that would impact the future of the family, she knew that if House Fermont was to progress, she would have to accept the invitation.

"Of course, I would be most honored to send my eldest child, and she will be honored to be in the presence of His Grace." Edwyna replied with a masking smile, not false or true, just masking, being a proper lady.

"Wonderful, we have a carriage waiting for her whenever she is ready." The messenger replied giddily.

Eleanor finished eating as fast as she could while still remaining proper. At eighteen years of age, if marriage were a harvest, Eleanor would be ripe for the picking. She was a woman, had been for three years, but her father had been weary to marry her off at the 'tender' age of fifteen, as he referred it to. Eleanor was inwardly desperate to find a husband since she first bled, the only reason she didn't tell anyone was because she trusted her father's word over her own.

Eleanor was an intelligent young woman. She had talent in the womanly arts, she sang like a siren, was an avid historian, was a wonderful poet and sewer, but that was not only part of where her intelligence stemmed from. Her main line of intelligence was knowing how to talk to men without boring them, a gift she learned from her mother. She was fluent in war history enough to discuss war with men, and she knew to ask more questions about flattering topics to get a man to answer questions about unflattering topics.

Eleanor was as well a pretty maiden. At the moment, her waves of pale golden hair were contained in a black silk and pearl beaded hair net. Her eyes were Tully blue, rather like the fine sapphires the Fermonts were known for. Her body had a maiden's womanliness, curved and soft like it was supposed to be. Her skin, while pale, was rosy and alive with young blood coursing through her veins. Her face looked younger than her age, with the high cheekbones of the Tullys, full lips, and and a slender nose that curved upwards at the tip.

"Well, better not keep them waiting." Edwyna told Eleanor. Eleanor smiled and left the dining hall to gather her things.

Edwyna would pray to the old gods and the new for her daughter's safety and happiness, it was all she cared for at the moment. The risk her daughter would face was little compared to other lords and ladies of older houses with more conflicts around them, but there still was a risk. Edwyna tried to think of the things that would possibly go right. Eleanor would most likely find a husband, she would be involved in the making of history, and she would live the dream all girls had, to live in the Red Keep and be a part of it all.

Edwyna realized that her daughter would capture hearts and admirations everywhere once in King's Landing, she prayed that if her daughter was to change, it would be for the better.


	2. The Engagement

Eleanor's carriage just arrived in the gates of the Red Keep. She was so excited, she had waited a fortnight for this moment. The moment her door was opened for her, she exited her carriage with a grace she herself had never acquired with a smile. Her wavy hair was down and blowing gently in the breeze like it would be if she were back home on a regular day. Her low cut, light, flowy, dark blue gown's sleeves were not a common trait of King's Landing fashion. They were long sleeves that almost touched the ground, but along the front, the sleeves were slit, exposing a good portion of her arms. On her fingers and around her throat, she wore sapphires from home.

She was greeted by who she immediately recognized as King Joffrey Baratheon, who was walking towards her carriage, and it seemed his whole court was following behind. He wore the crown on his head, and was clad in gold silk from head to toe. Eleanor couldn't help but blush, despite hearing unflattering stories about Joffrey, she was certain it would flatter His Grace enough.

"Your grace." Eleanor said before kneeling. "It is an honor to be in your presence, I thank you for inviting me."

"The honor is all mine, my sweet lady." Joffrey said, taking Eleanor's hand and kissing it.

"Why, thank you, your grace." Eleanor said baffled.

"Surely you have met my grandfather?" Joffrey asked.

"I cannot say I have, your grace." Eleanor replied.

"Then, you shall wait no longer. Meet my grandfather and hand, Tywin Lannister." Joffrey said, gesturing to him.

Eleanor figured Joffrey felt pride in having a new hand as formidable as Tywin Lannister. Not asking any questions, Eleanor walked to Tywin, satisfying her king.

"Lord Tywin. I congratulate you on your victory against Stannis Baratheon." Eleanor said. She was grateful for Lord Tywin's military prowess, it probably saved her father's ife on several occasions. Tywin didn't say anything, hardly even a breath of response emanated from him, which didn't surprise Eleanor in the slightest.

"Do you not have anything to say to your betrothed, grandfather?" Joffrey asked with a smirk.

"Betrothed?" Eleanor asked calmly before she heard an eruption of laughter from the members of court, despite their rudeness, she kept calm, she had a talent in that field.

"You see, lady Eleanor, my dear Margaery and I had a bet over my grandfather's character. Being the most beautiful and intelligent woman my own betrothed is, she won that bet, that my grandfather would rather remarry than have a public, most dishonorable beheading." Joffrey explained. "On my command, your wedding will be in a fortnight...Do you have anything to say about that, Lady Eleanor?"

"Yes, Your Grace, I have many things to say." Eleanor said, her voice unwavering. "I would actually like to thank you." Eleanor said. There was a look of complete surprise from every nobleman and noblewoman. Eleanor's breath hitched at the several pairs of eyes staring at her all at once. She closed her eyes, breathed deeply, and continued. "I would like to thank you for finally providing me with a husband. Not just any husband, but a great one, one who will bring an even higher name to my house. In a fortnight's time, I will walk in the Sept of Baelor and finally begin to fulfill my duty as a woman. I will forever be in your debt, Your Grace."

Joffrey was even drained of words after Eleanor's speech, left with a sheepish look on his face, not expecting such gratitude from the girl, but instead rebellion. He looked around and then cleared his throat before speaking.

"Good, I see you accept your fate. You will be dutiful to my grandfather. You _will_ warm his bed every night, and you _will_ give him the sons he deserves. Is that understood, my lady?" Joffrey asked, his voice was bitter, as if he were trying to intimidate her.

"I understand, Your Grace, thank you." Eleanor replied.

"Grandfather, please show your betrothed around the Red Keep. Be grateful and interact with your bride, she's far prettier than you deserve." Joffrey said with a laugh before simply turning around and walking away, guffawing to himself as the rest of court left Eleanor and Tywin alone with each other.

Eleanor walked to Tywin and looked at him with pity.

"I'm sor-." Eleanor tried to apologize before being interrupted.

"Silence." Tywin hissed.

Eleanor's lips started quivering, tears formed around her eyes, her jaw clenched to keep herself from sobbing. Her emotions finally caught up with her, but she would try to fight them off with all of her strength. She eventually mustered the courage to speak.

"If we are to make this better than the hell they want this to be, we are going to have to work together." Eleanor said before she started downright sobbing into her hands. "I don't want to marry you as much as you don't want to marry me, please, do not make this harder than it needs to be for me."

Tywin roughly grabbed Eleanor's forearm and started pulling her in the direction of the

Tower of the Hand, maintaining a look of annoyance throughout the trip. Eleanor immediately composed herself when they entered the shelter of the Red Keep's castle, she did not want to be seen as ungrateful, she did not want to give King Joffrey the satisfaction.

When in the Tower of the Hand, Tywin shut the door and locked it. He looked sternly and Eleanor, who had composed herself, but still had evidence that she broke down.

"Lady Eleanor, do you realize that you are the most rational woman in the Red Keep?" Tywin asked. "I did not expect my grandson's choice of bride for me to be so merciful. You are right, my lady, if we are not to be known as the hellish farce, we will indeed have to work together."

Eleanor looked at Tywin softer than she had before, she realized he was creating a

facade for the public to follow. She walked closer to Tywin, her eyes never leaving his.

"Lord Tywin, thank you." Eleanor said. "How shall we go about this? I need your guidence, you know how kings are better than I."

"Each king is different, but for the two kings I have served so far, you must allow their sadism to be thrown back in their faces by subtle means." Tywin explained.

"Then we must do so, it will be our revenge." Eleanor said, smiling. Tywin nodded, giving her a look of approval.

They may not have gotten their way, but in the end, they would get every modicum of revenge that was in their power's reach.


	3. Margaery's Plan

Tywin and Eleanor made sure they were seen together as much as possible for three days so far, whether it be strolling around the gardens, sitting next to each other at meals. They could tell this infuriated Joffrey, who was waiting for them to feel misery, but was not given the slightest.

Tonight was their engagement celebration, which Eleanor was getting ready for. She and her handmaiden were given a gown, courtesy of Joffrey. After doing her hair like a true lady of King's Landing, she put the gown on Eleanor, and she was shocked. It was rather like her blue gown, but it was golden silk that shimmered in the moonlight. Eleanor smiled and twirled around in it and it fanned out more than her other gown.

"Lord Tywin will enjoy this gown, you will have to thank His Grace." Said Eleanor's handmaiden, Lyviria, a Braavosi girl just younger than Eleanor.

"I will." Eleanor said.

Eleanor left her chambers and proceeded to the reception hall. As she was walking, she found Tywin and she sped her pace.

"Lord Tywin!" She called out. Tywin stopped and waited for her to catch up. "May you escort your future bride to her engagement party?" Eleanor asked playfully to get the attention of the nobles around her, Tywin offered her his arm and she took it. They walked together the rest of the way.

Upon entering the reception hall, there was applause. Eleanor felt like a woman for the first time in her life. She made eye contact with Joffrey, giving him a singular, approving nod, making him grin. Once the applause died down, Joffrey cleared his throat.

"Grandfather, my lady." Joffrey began."The gods are good, their intervention through me brought you together." Joffrey paused and grabbed a chalice of wine. "We will celebrate your future union and its potential tonight, thanking the Virgin and the Crone. We shall drink, we shall laugh, and we shall celebrate the gods and marriage!" A cheer erupted from every noble with applause.

Eleanor and Tywin took their places next to Joffrey and Margaery. and began to eat, they gave each other a break and didn't speak while eating and drinking, they didn't even look at each other.

While Eleanor was eating, she kept a close eye on Sansa Stark. She was curious about the girl. Only thirteen years of age, she was strong and caring, but she was severely hurt. Eleanor admired the girl, she had heard of Joffrey's treatment of Sansa back at Ironsea. It disgusted Eleanor, the fact that Joffrey used his kingsguard like a puppet master to puppets, all just so he could torture and humiliate that poor girl for his own sick pleasure.

Eleanor felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Margaery Tyrell in all of her glory.

"Lady Eleanor, may I speak with you?" Margaery asked. Eleanor looked to Tywin, who gave her a nod of permission, bringing Margaery to gently grab Eleanor's hand and lead her out into the corridor, walking at least several hundred feet away from the reception hall. Margaery guided Eleanor so her back touched the wall, Margaery's hands gently rested on Eleanor's slim waist. "Sweet Eleanor, you do know what a marriage consummation involves, right?" Margaery asked, her hands rubbing the curve of her waist.

"Yes, of course I do, my lady." Eleanor said calmly, trying to pay no mind to Margaery's rather odd physical affections. "What of it?"

"Joffrey has ordered me to make sure that you make Lord Tywin very happy." Margaery's smooth voice lowered, her hands wandered up to Eleanor's generous breasts, squeezing them with her small hands. "Mmm, so soft, and smooth." Margaery's hands lifted her breasts and let go of them, watching them bounce. Margaery put her hands on Eleanor's hips and pulled Eleanor's pelvis against her own. "Wide hips." Margaery pointed out, looking Eleanor in the eye, smirking. "Fertile little thing aren't you? You'll give Lord Tywin exactly what he desires. Just think, he'll have a pretty bride who bears him strong, smart sons, a woman who listens to his every word. He'll be the envy of every man in the Seven Kingdoms, in the world."

"Lady Margaery, what are you trying to accomplish by groping me?" Eleanor asked.

"You really are the perfect match for Tywin. You do your duty so well that no one realizes that you're actually screaming inside. So focused, so cold and calculating, just making it seem like you're so warm and well, when truly, I'm sure if you were allowed, you would have not allowed me to touch you this way."

"Lady Margaery, you're avoiding the question."

"I suppose I am. The answer is, I'm simply giving you an idea on what your future husband might say to you when the two of you connect beneath the sheets."

"You think men haven't told me those exact things before to my face?" Eleanor asked, her annoyance showed slightly in her voice.

"I suppose not, but thank you for giving me insight, you are far more prepared for marriage than I thought you to be." Margaery said, her hands coming back to Eleanor's breasts. Eleanor's breath hitched, she was beginning to like this. She had touched herself before, but this was a whole other feeling. Eleanor could feel herself flush red in the cheeks, and she felt her cunt throb. Margaery hummed before she leaned in to kiss her, their lips came so close to touching.

"Lady Margaery!" A voice called out. Eleanor turned around and saw Tywin. "Unhand my bride." Tywin ordered. Margaery obeyed, letting go of Eleanor's breasts and taking a few steps away from her. Tywin walked slowly towards them. Both girls felt intimidated, getting caught red handed by such an unforgivable man. When Tywin approached them, he looked at Eleanor, grabbing her hand and pulling her against him, holding her crushingly tight in his arms. "Lady Margaery was about to kiss you, wasn't she?" Tywin asked calmly. Eleanor gulped and looked down at her feet in shame.

"Yes, my lord." Eleanor replied, there was no point in lying.

"And if I'm not mistaken, she was brazenly touching your breasts?" Tywin asked, maintaining a calm tone of voice even after what Eleanor admitted.

"Yes." Eleanor answered.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes."

"Stupid girl." Tywin snarled before her let go of her, only to grab both sides of her face and pulling her into a ferocious, lion-worthy kiss.

It all happened so fast for Eleanor, it was the last thing she expected from Tywin Lannister. When it all finally registered, Eleanor slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Tywin's hands left her face, one of them grabbed the hair on the back of her head, the other's fingers were splayed out on her shoulder blades. This was Eleanor's first kiss, and she never expected it this way, she expected something gentle, something...boring. Eleanor uncontrollably moaned into their kiss before Tywin crashed her against the wall. Tywin groaned, it had been so long since he felt a woman, too long. While he was a great man, he was still simply a man.

Unknown to Tywin and Eleanor, Margaery had gotten Joffrey and the two of them were watching. This was the exact outcome they wanted to come from Margaery taking Eleanor out into the corridor. The two of them watched for several more minutes as Tywin and Eleanor created yet more tension for themselves.

Margaery Tyrell's plan was a success, she had even bested the great Tywin Lannister.


	4. The Lion of Lannister

Joffrey and Margaery hid and watched the most miraculous event of the night, whispering to the guards to make sure no one left the hall and that if they told, it would be off with their heads. Joffrey and Margaery wondered how far Tywin would go with Eleanor, they wanted desperately for the pair of them to fuck, to leave them guessing and fearing if anyone knew. For Joffrey and Margaery, it contributed to their own arousals. They watched until Tywin finally broke the kiss.

"I don't suppose you were aroused by Lady Margaery's actions?" Tywin asked. Eleanor nodded, not realizing what that would bring for her until it was too late, seeing Tywin's fury course through his blood. "Lady Margaery may have come from a place highly tolerant of unnatural behavior, but I do not." Tywin snarled in Eleanor's ear. "I will sort this out of you, once and for all." Tywin grabbed Eleanor's wrist and dragged her in the direction of the Tower of the Hand.

Joffrey and Margaery took a different route to the Tower of the Hand, not wanting to get caught by Tywin or even Eleanor. The pair of them held hands while scurrying as fast as they could quietly across the corridors on tiptoe. It was thrilling for the pair of them, spying on those who were secretive, those who would regret what they've done in the morning, those who would eventually know they were caught red handed.

They were just shy of getting caught by Tywin when approaching the staircase of the tower, they waited back a minute before following them again. Once entering Tywin's office, they heard the door to Tywin's bedchamber slam. Joffrey and Margaery looked at each other, tiptoeing towards the door, sitting down so they could listen in on what Tywin was telling Eleanor.

"I can make you feel tenfold the arousal Lady Margaery was giving you." Tywin told Eleanor. "I am going to bed you tonight, might as well get to work creating my heirs if we are to be married in less than a fortnight." Tywin started circling his stiff, terrified bride. He eventually stopped behind her hand started unlacing the back of her golden gown. "You will dress modestly in the future, no more of these whorish gowns. It's no wonder Lady Margaery grabbed your breasts, they were practically hanging out of your dress!" Tywin snarled as he unwrapped her gown from her shoulders, letting it fall to reveal her smallclothes. He made short work of those, not wanting to unlace her corset, he used a dagger to cut the laces.

Her body without the corset was not too different than with the corset. Her nipples hardened at the cool night air. Eleanor closed her eyes, not wanting to acknowledge what Tywin was doing to her was making her virgin cunt throb, she prayed Tywin didn't notice, that would just give him more of that sweet, sweet power over her.

"Do you not think I can smell your wet little cunt?" Tywin hissed in her ear before walking in front of her and turning to face her. He grabbed her hips and pulled them up against his. Eleanor could feel the beginnings of an erection through his trousers. "You like being controlled." Tywin said, it was not a question. "By women, by men, you enjoy not having so much on your shoulders as you usually would."

Joffrey and Margaery were still listening in on their conversation. Joffrey was getting a little impatient with his grandfather speaking, he wanted to hear them fuck, as did Margaery.

"Patience, Your Grace, it won't be long." Margaery said.

There was a loud moan, a woman's moan. Joffrey and Margaery scrambled to put their ear back up against the door to hear what was going on.

"This is what I can give you." Tywin snarled. "If you want more, I suggest you put your pretty little arse on the bed and spread your legs for me." Eleanor immediately obeyed, sitting on the bed and spreading her legs as wide as possible, exposing her wet, blushing cunt. Tywin walked between her legs and stuck the middle finger of his right hand inside of her, making her whimper. Tywin started curling his finger inside of her, making a come hither motion that drove Eleanor absolutely mental. She moaned like a wanton whore who hadn't touched a man in years.

Tywin's cock hardened when Eleanor's cunt clenched around his finger. He would make her beg for his cock and then shove it down her delicate throat. The very image made him harder, an obvious tent in his pants had formed. Eleanor noticed, and she tried scooting her hips closer, but Tywin used his other hand to hold her back.

"Not so fast, girl." Tywin curled his finger faster, making Eleanor moan even louder than before. "You have many more things to do before we can get started with that." Tywin hummed to himself and took his finger out of Eleanor, at which she let out a whine of protest. Tywin undid his trousers, unlacing them and took his cock out of his smallclothes. Tywin was about to command Eleanor on what to do next, but she already hopped off the bed, knelt down, and took his cock in hand, sliding her little hand up and down the already long, but incomplete length.

"Good girl." Tywin's words of encouragement made Eleanor smile. She parted her lips and wrapped them around the head of his cock. She sucked him off diligently, taking him in a little deeper each suction. Tywin watched her as she gagged and swallowed her way up to the hilt. He was impressed to say the least. She eventually came back up for air, gasping when she freed his cock from her lips. "Where did you learn that?"

"I've caught my mother and father in the act on a few occasions." Eleanor said with a giggle. "Why? Did I perform well?"

"Still needs work." Tywin admitted. "But we have a lifetime to perfect that. What we don't have a lifetime for is getting my heir into your belly."

"Finally." Joffrey whispered to Margaery. Joffrey and Margaery listened closely, they could hear them shifting around. Tywin was going to fuck Eleanor while clothed, Margaery noticed. She enjoyed it, that just made Tywin that much more dominant over Eleanor. In time, Joffrey and Margaery heard the unmistakable moaning of two fleshes becoming one.

Tywin had pushed himself all the way inside Eleanor's cunt. Eleanor wasn't in as much pain as she expected to be, she was feeling far more pleasure than any pain she actually did feel. Tywin could have praised the gods for how good he felt. Since he had been to war, he hadn't felt a woman in months, and to be presented with Eleanor's tight cunt was almost too much for him.

Almost.

Tywin began to move himself in and out of her slowly. He was already feeling the tension in his balls, telling him to come inside of her. He refused to obey his body's commands, he knew well that if Eleanor finished first, there was a higher likelihood of her getting pregnant. His need to have a proper heir, a legacy, drove him to keep thrusting himself into Eleanor's wet cunt, to hold back his bodily desires.

Eleanor made all sorts of sweet little noises when being fucked, whimpers, squeaks, moans, screams, and even joyful sobbing. Eleanor had waited for this moment for her whole life, and finally, she was fucking her future husband, the second most powerful, and the wealthiest man in Westeros. His cock was so big and hot inside her, it made her just lose all intelligent thought. All she cared about right now was this, not the risk of people finding out, just Tywin fucking her so deeply she could feel his balls against her ass.

"Oh Tywin, this is better than I could have ever imagined it being!" Eleanor moaned, arching her back as her cunt clenched around Tywin's cock even tighter. "Please, don't stop Tywin! Oh, yes Tywin! Seven hells! Tywin!" Her moans crescendoed into screams as her cunt started spasming, giving her the best feeling she ever felt in her life. She came harder than she ever had before, squirting onto Tywin's hips while screaming his name repeatedly. While she climaxed, Tywin started fucking her ruthlessly until he came deep inside of her, his hot seed, built up over months, spilling into her before he collapsed on her.

Tywin after several minutes rolled off of Eleanor onto his back. Eleanor weakly moved closer to him, curling up against him and falling asleep within ten minutes. Tywin would be having her back in his chambers tomorrow night, he needed that girl pregnant as soon as possible. He was sixty six years of age, he had no time to waste. There would only be fucking, no foreplay, no games, just pure, hard, quick and multiple fuckings each night.

Meanwhile, Joffrey and Margaery had managed to escape the Tower of the Hand uncaught. They made their way back to the reception hall to tell everyone that Tywin had left to do work and Eleanor was upset over it so she retired for the evening. It was a convincing enough story, enough that no one questioned it, even mentally.


	5. Joffrey's Threat

Eleanor woke up the next morning in Tywin's arms. He was already awake, but hadn't brought himself to get out of bed yet. Eleanor smiled, kissing Tywin's chest, then up to his neck, soon reaching his lips where she stayed for several minutes.

"Good morning." Eleanor said.

"The Tyrell girl knows." Tywin said. Eleanor grew wide eyed in concern before her eyebrows knitted together. She thought about it, remembering that Margaery was there when Tywin kissed her and probably saw them go to the Tower of the Hand.

There was a knock at the door, Tywin hurriedly put his limp cock back in his trousers.

"Oh no." Eleanor whispered. "Tywin, what shall I do?" Eleanor asked urgently.

"His Grace wishes to speak with my lord and the Lady Eleanor." Said a familiar voice, Ser Meryn Trant. Eleanor looked at Tywin, who gave her a defeated look, he realized there was no masking it, Margaery must have told Joffrey.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, I am not decent." Eleanor said.

"Nevermind that, my lady." Joffrey said. Eleanor immediately covered herself with the sheets.

"Come in, Your Grace." Tywin said.

Joffrey walked in, Meryn following him. Eleanor felt embarrassed by her state of indecency, especially in front of her king. Eleanor didn't show it thought, that would just give Joffrey the satisfaction.

"I apologize, Your Grace." Eleanor said.

"No need for apology, my lady. I saw and heard everything. Thanks to my dear Margaery, I got the outcome I wanted." Joffrey admitted shamelessly. "I didn't think it would happen, personally, but I was pleasantly surprised." Joffrey turned to Tywin. "So, grandfather, I feel merciful. A cruel king would force you to do your duty as hand, but I see you have more appealing things to do."

"Your Grace." Tywin said, he was about to say more before Joffrey put up a hand.

"I wasn't finished." Joffrey snapped. "The day before your wedding, I'm going to have Grand Maester Pycelle check to see if she is pregnant, if she isn't, I'll impregnate the little whore myself." Joffrey threatened.

"You will do no such thing." Tywin said.

"If I command it, then it will happen." Joffrey replied.

"You think your commands and crown are guarantees anything will happen?" Tywin asked. "Your grandmother was almost raped by Aerys Targaryen the Second when I married her. The reason that she was only almost raped was because of my intervention." Tywin paused. "Your kingdom will fall without me. As your hand, I advise you to take back your command."

"Tywin!" Eleanor shouted, in shock that he would speak like that to the king. There were few things she was shocked by anymore, but Tywin's moment of stupidity she most definitely did not expect. "You can't just say that!"

"Ha! Smart woman you have in your bed, pretty one too. I might enjoy her after His Grace." Ser Meryn piped in. Eleanor glared at him.

"There may be no preventing His Grace from raping me." Eleanor said before Tywin could say anything. "But, I am more than certain my betrothed will cut off your cock before it's ever inside me." Eleanor said flatly. Ser Meryn returned her glare, wanting terribly to slice her in two. "If you ever speak to me again, I will have your tongue removed, if they're vulgar words, your cock will be as well. You don't exactly need those to effectively serve in the kingsguard."

"You ought to help me decide punishments for criminals, Lady Eleanor, you have a talent." Joffrey said. "As for you, grandfather, I will remember this, and I will use it against you." Joffrey said before walking out, Ser Meryn following him. Tywin closed the door and returned to Eleanor, who uncovered herself, standing up from the bed. She reached for the clasps on Tywin's jerkin and undid them.

"Eleanor-" Tywin said before he was interrupted.

"Silence." Eleanor snarled. "I am not giving birth to any of Joffrey's bastards." Eleanor said as she yanked the jerkin off of Tywin. She took off his shirt as well, leaving him bare chested. She moved, turning him around and shoving him onto the bed. She took off his boots, and then his trousers and smallclothes. She knelt on the ground and took Tywin's cock in her mouth. He hardened up quickly, Eleanor could feel him grow in her mouth. Tywin grabbed Eleanor's hair and pulled her away from his cock until he was freed from her lips with a wet popping sound.

Eleanor smiled and stood back up from her kneeling position, she walked around the bed before laying down and spreading her legs, looking at Tywin dreamily, knowing what was in store for her. Tywin crawled on top of her, looking into her eyes before putting his cock inside of her.

Now that Eleanor wasn't a virgin, Tywin fucked her thoroughly and without mercy, much like their final seconds the night before. Eleanor wrapped her arms around Tywin's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Tywin suck his tongue in her mouth, and their tongues came together and felt each other. Eleanor and Tywin groaned into their kiss as their bodies grew hot and sweaty.

"Tywin, come, please!" Eleanor groaned after Tywin began to kiss, bite, and suck her swanlike neck. "Don't mind my pleasure, I just need you to come deep inside me and put a baby in me!" Eleanor wrapped her legs around Tywin, allowing him to fuck her even deeper, to the point where it hurt. Eleanor cared not about the pain, she just wanted him to finish inside of her. "Yes, come deep inside of me, I need it! Please Tywin! Come!"

Tywin bit hard on her throat before he came inside of her, making her scream. She didn't finish herself, but she was far too motivated by Joffrey's threat to let that disappoint her. She would spend the rest of the day horny, she knew she needed to make a public appearance with Tywin, she had a feeling that the whole of King's Landing knew by now. She looked down at her cunt after Tywin pulled out, she saw a few drops of his seed leak out of her.

"Tywin, you know we'll have to make a public appearance to satisfy their curiosities." Eleanor said with an exhausted laugh.

"I'll send for your clothes." Tywin told her.

"Thank you, but I shall do so myself, something tells me you won't be able to walk for a few minutes." Eleanor said happily before getting out of bed and wrapping the bedsheet around her body. She walked out of the bed and into the office, where she saw her handmaiden already waiting for her with clothes.

"Good morning, my lady." She said while handing Eleanor her smallclothes.

"Good morning. I trust that all of King's Landing know what happened last night." Eleanor said as she walked closer and put on her smallclothes. She turned around and allowed her handmaiden to put her corset on and then lacing it, pulling the strings tight. She helped Eleanor into a gown more modest than her others, it was a new gown too. "Is this gown also a gift from His Grace?"

"Yes, my lady." Lyviria answered.

When Eleanor was dressed and her hairnet on, she went back to the bedchamber and saw that Tywin was dressed and ready for the day.

"You ready for them?" Tywin asked her.

"I've never been more ready." Eleanor replied with a smirk.


	6. Tyrion Lannister

Eleanor and Tywin made their way down to the dining hall arm in arm, their heads held high, not giving a care in the world what people thought of them. Eleanor's modest gown caught the attentions of several people, not expecting her to be dressed in such a way. When she got to the dining hall, Eleanor noticed Sansa Stark looking rather alone. Eleanor looked at Tywin before touching her shoulder with her free arm.

"Forgive me, but the poor Stark girl looks so alone, I must keep her company." Eleanor said. Tywin nodded before departing.

Eleanor sat down next to Sansa and took some food and put it on her plate.

"Good morning, Lady Sansa." Eleanor said. Sansa looked at Eleanor and gave her a little smile, a false smile.

"Good morning." Sansa replied.

"I meant to greet you before today, but, I have had many things on my schedule." Eleanor said kindly. "When you are betrothed, it does seem like you lose your private life and it becomes dedicated to them, doesn't it?" Eleanor asked. Sansa nodded, making Eleanor smile. "I admire you, you are a very strong young woman, and His Grace was foolish to ever discard you."

"Thank you." Sansa said. She paused. "What do you want?"

"Your story and your company. If you haven't heard, in the eyes of the Seven, Lord Tywin and I are already husband and wife." Eleanor replied.

"I have heard rumors, but I thought it rude to ask." Lady Sansa said.

"Ask me whatever you like." Eleanor said before taking a bite of sausage.

"Does he love you?" Sansa asked nervously.

"No, his heart still belongs to his Lady Joanna. He will love the daughters and sons I give him, and that is all a woman can ask." Eleanor answered before taking another bite.

"I'm sorry." Sansa said, her voice trembling.

"I am not. It will put my house in a higher position than it was, I will have a good father for my children, and my family will be secure." Eleanor looked at Sansa. "I want you to have that too."

"I'm the daughter of a traitor, I'll be lucky if I am ever married." Sansa said darkly.

"Stop that. You are not your father's crimes." Eleanor said, putting her hand on Sansa's shoulder. "You are deserving of a long, happy marriage. Every girl is."

"Thank you, Lady Eleanor." Sansa said. "You and the Tyrells have been so kind to me."

"I just want to let you know that I know what His Grace has done to you, and it's despicable that he would do such things. I also want you to know that you are surrounded by people who care about your wellbeing." Eleanor said.

"Lady Eleanor." Said a voice. Eleanor turned around and saw who could only be Tyrion Lannister. "I must speak with you."

"Can you not see I am speaking with Lady Sansa at the moment?" Eleanor snapped.

"It's urgent, it cannot wait." Tyrion said in a condescending tone. Eleanor sighed and stood up from her chair and followed Tyrion out of the dining hall.

She followed him all the way to the empty gardens. She honestly did not want to hear what Tyrion Lannister had to say. All she knew him to be was a disappointment the House Lannister, her future house.

"Lady Eleanor, do you want an end to your engagement to my father?" Tyrion asked.

"No, I do not." Eleanor snapped.

"You realize my father will never love you." Tyrion said.

"I do not care. What does my heart mean to you anyways?" Eleanor asked.

"I realize that you wish to be Lady of Casterly Rock after being in a lower house, I

understand, but you are going to be in grave danger." Tyrion replied.

"Please, your lies do not move me." Eleanor said.

"Varys has gotten word of a group who will try to kill you on your wedding day." Tyrion pleaded. "I have no reason to lie to you."

"Of course you do, you want Casterly Rock, and if I give Tywin a son, that will ruin your chances completely. You simply want to scare me." Eleanor laughed.

"My lady, please, my father has made it clear that I will never get Casterly Rock. I do not want to see another girl tortured or killed at the hand of my nephew's commands." Tyrion sighed before continuing. "You are far too good to have ended up with my father, or with anyone in King's Landing for that matter."

"I am already married to Lord Tywin in the eyes of the gods. I belong to him." Eleanor told Tyrion.

"It's true?" Tyrion asked morosely. "You actually allowed my father to bed you? Are you mad?"

"It was a correction on my attitudes towards Lady Margaery touching me."

"So my father performed corrective rape?"

"It was not rape, you imp." Eleanor snarled before wandering off, leaving the dwarf behind.

"Lady Eleanor!" Tyrion called out, running as fast as his little legs could carry him. "My father has done horrible things in the name of his house, which you probably know well, and because of that, he has many enemies. The last thing his enemies want is you giving birth to a son! Please! I have a way for you to escape danger, I can arrange you a marriage to a Dornish Lord who has taken interest."

"I care not for the lords you may wish to arrange me to. I hopefully am carrying your father's child, and with Lord Tywin I must remain." Eleanor replied.

"You are stubborn like my father, and you have your head wrapped up in duty." Tyrion said, making Eleanor turn around, glaring at him.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Eleanor said before picking up her skirts so she could run away from the imp.

Tyrion stood dumbfounded, he thought Eleanor smarter than to get wrapped up in his father's plans, and worse, his father's ideals. Tyrion would pray to the gods, something he rarely did anymore, that her child would be healthy so it would not suffer the same discrimination he did.


	7. Discussion

It had been three days since Joffrey threatened to rape her, and she and Tywin had shared a bed morning, noon, night, and more for those past days. She was fitted for her wedding gown, she had her jewelry picked out, and she felt happy.

Her father returned to King's Landing. He got the message that his daughter was to

be married to Tywin three days after Eleanor was told so. Her father also started to hear the gossip the moment he wandered into King's Landing, gossip he did not believe.

"Father!" Eleanor called out when she saw him...from the Tower of the Hand in her nightgown. Lord Jakob suddenly felt more convinced the gossip might have held truth to it. He did not care, she was to marry Lord Tywin Lannister! He would get on his knees in front of his king and thank him for his kindness in the arrangement of this marriage.

Lord Tywin was already at his duties when he heard Eleanor come out of his chambers, dressed and ready for the day with a smile on her face.

"My father's here!" Eleanor said with delight.

"Good, we'll be able to discuss payment for the wedding." Tywin said, putting down his quill, following Eleanor out of the Tower of the Hand.

When Eleanor saw her father in the throne room, she walked quickly towards him and threw her arms around him. Lord Jakob had already thanked his king, he was just about to leave and get some breakfast. Once their long hug came to an end, Eleanor held her father's hand and they started making their way to the dining hall, Tywin on the other side of her father.

"Lord Tywin, I must tell you it's an honor that you are to marry my daughter." Jakob said

"I see you thanked His Grace for that, he was the one who arranged the marriage in the first place." Tywin replied.

"Oh yes, the gods are on my house's side!" The Lord of House Fremont said enthusiastically. "They smile upon the late King Robert, for I helped him. I was but smallfolk, but I did my untold duty in front of the both late Robert Baratheon and Jon Arryn. They were ready for the fight, but I ended it by destroying the bridge with fire from my kitchen, killing the entire host of men." Jakob gloated, but not meaning to.

"We will have to discuss payment for this wedding." Lord Tywin said.

"Of course. How much are we expecting this wedding to cost?" Lord Jakob asked.

"I'm going to prevent His Grace from making it a carnival the best I can, so I'm expecting at the very least thirty thousand gold dragons." Lord Tywin replied.

"Forgive me, but this war was taxing on my funds, I will only be able to pay five thousand of those gold dragons." Lord Jakob embarrassedly admitted to Tywin.

"It was just as taxing for my house as it was for yours. I will not settle for anything less than ten thousand gold dragons."

"Ten thousand!" Lord Jakob then realized it would be worth it in the long run. "I'll make it fifteen thousand. No opportunity will come up like this again."

"I'm glad you're starting to see sense." Lord Tywin said, shaking Lord Jakob's hand to seal the deal. It made Eleanor smile to see her father and betrothed being civil with each other.

After breakfast, Tywin returned to his duties and Eleanor and her father walked around the Red Keep, talking about the future of their house. Both of them were happier than ever, both were going to ascend to better places because of this wedding. Eleanor would be one of the most influential women in all of Westeros, Lord Jakob's house would be better known and paid more attention to.

Joffrey walked up to Eleanor from seemed to be out of nowhere, his kingsguard following him.

"My lady, I must speak with you." Joffrey said.

"Of course, Your Grace." Eleanor said with a curtsey. She left her father and followed Joffrey several hundred feet before he started to speak. It made Eleanor nervous the distance they walked away from her father.

"Sweet lady Eleanor. I've been thinking about something concerning you and my grandfather." Joffrey paused. "I want you to stay in King's Landing. I'm sure you know that he will send you to Casterly Rock when you give him a son."

"Of course, Your Grace. We discussed it a couple of days ago." Eleanor told Joffrey.

"I request you tell him my orders when you next see him." Joffrey said. "You'll be sad to hear that my Lady Margaery has fallen ill this morning."

"Oh no, that's terrible!" Eleanor gasped. "Do you think she'll be alright?"

"Of course she will, Tyrell women are not weak bodied or minded women, which is what I truly love about my Lady Margaery. She will make a good queen, and you, being the wife of the Hand, the pair of you will do wonders for the kingdom." Joffrey went on.

"Thank you, Your Grace." Eleanor said. "I received word yesterday that my mother does not wish to attend my wedding."

"Why not, my lady?" Joffrey asked.

"She was a Tully when she was a maiden. With house Tully aligned against House Lannister, she does not find the match suitable and refuses to attend." Eleanor paused. "I'm certain this mean she will not act as grandmother to my children."

"I see…"Joffrey stopped talking, thinking, hard enough that Eleanor swear she could see it. "You are excused, my lady."

Eleanor left silently, turning around in a pivot and walking away to find her father again. She rejoined him in a few minutes and they continued their discussion about her wedding. They laughed, they smiled, and they enjoyed each other's company. She didn't think anything of Joffrey's thoughts for the rest of the day. Something that if the Gods decided, would impact her greatly.

_A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated. Writer's block and school combined don't help. _


	8. The Gods are Good

Tensions rose when the eve of the wedding hit. Eleanor had prayed almost nonstop to the Gods for the past few days to be pregnant, for she was visiting Grand Maester Pycelle to determine if she was. This was the difference between heartache and triumph.

Joffrey and his Kinguard would accompany Eleanor. It made Eleanor nervous. She and Tywin spent nearly all night fucking, and when they weren't fucking, Tywin had to keep Eleanor in bed, or else she would have gone about pacing nervously. Tywin disliked it when people paced. The next morning, Eleanor was both physically tired and emotionally exhausted.

After breakfast, Joffrey met Eleanor in the gardens and they made their way to Grand Maester Pycelle's. Eleanor dressed in the most modest of her dresses, a green silk one with an almost prudish neckline. She had heard the rumors of Pycelle's perverse actions towards women being examined.

"My Lady, you look tired." Joffrey said. "You are not smiling as you usually are."

"I am nervous, Your Grace." Eleanor replied.

"Of course you are, Grand Maester Pycelle will not hurt you." Joffrey assured. Eleanor contained laughter, she was far more nervous of getting raped by her king than of anything Pycelle would do.

"Thank you, Your Grace." Eleanor said.

Nothing was said for the rest of the trip. Pycelle greeted them at the door, kissing Eleanor's hand and smiling at her.

"Now, all I will have you do today is." Pycelle's aged voice started, shaking, coming to a pause when he ran out of breath. "Is urinating in this glass." Pycelle handed her a small, square-like glass. "The privy is the fifth door on the right." Pycelle said, pointing weakly at the hallway to Eleanor's left.

"Thank you, Grand Maester." Eleanor said before she left them.

She returned with the glass filled, handing it to the Grand Maester. He poured a few drops of the urine into a vial of another fluid that was blue. Eleanor watched as the mixture started to turn green and fizzle. She had no idea what that could have possibly meant. After a few minutes of the reaction, Grand Maester Pycelle turned to give Eleanor a smile.

"It seems that you are indeed pregnant." He told her.

Eleanor let out a sigh of relief and smiled. The Gods had answered her prayers. She fell to her knees and clasped her hands together and held them up.

"The gods are good!" She cried out in happiness.

Joffrey meanwhile was disappointed, he would find another way to make this girl suffer, he would find a way to destroy the luck this girl had so far. The whole point of her being here was to torture her, not to please her.

Not long after, Tywin was working in his office when Eleanor came in, closing the door behind her. She was crying, which alarmed Tywin. He wondered what Joffrey had done to her. She fell to her knees and looked him in the eye.

She had never looked happier. He could see it in her eyes.

"Are you pregnant?" Tywin asked. When he saw Eleanor nod, he almost smiled, almost being the key word. "Now we just have to make sure the child survives past birth, now that Joffrey plans you to stay in King's Landing, the mere filth of this city has been enough to take the lives of many children in the past. I will not see that happen to this child."

"I cherish them already." Eleanor said truthfully. "I would never intentionally put your child's life in danger. It seems foolish to even think about going into the city."

"Good. Now, we must celebrate this little victory we've had against my grandson." Tywin said, making Eleanor smile wider and giggle.

"How do you suppose you think we do that?" Eleanor asked.

"Taking off your gown would be a proper start." Tywin said.

Eleanor unlaced her gown and let it fall to her feet. Tywin helped her with her corset, leaving her silken smallclothes for last.

"It seems you have finally started to fulfill your purpose as a woman." Tywin started, speaking those words in Eleanor's ear before his mouth attacked her neck, leaving kisses sweet, bites hard enough to almost break the skin, and sucks that left marks in their wake. Eleanor moaned, wrapping her arms around him for stability. When Tywin's mouth left her neck, he drew in a deep breath and his mouth kissed all the way back to her ear before whispering. "And we're not even married yet."

"Aren't I impressive." Eleanor said, humming to herself when Tywin's mouth returned to her neck, practicing a similar ritual as he did earlier. "Just think of my belly swelling with the life you gave me." Eleanor said in between moans. "You own me now." Eleanor caressed Tywin's face, her hand forcing him to bend his legs so his face was between her breasts. "It's a good thing you treat your possessions well."

"When she is carrying what could be my heir, I must be careful." Tywin replied. "Your life holds a true importance now."

"I'm no longer just here to warm your bed?" Eleanor said with a laugh. She looked Tywin in the eyes affectionately.

"If I wanted someone to warm my bed, I would have called upon a whore." Tywin told her.

There was a knock on the door. It made Eleanor jump. She quickly picked up her clothes and ran into their bedchamber. Tywin then told the person to come in. It was Cersei in all of her cruel glory.

"You can't fool me father, I know you were here with that whore." Cersei snapped before Tywin could greet her. "I want to see her, I haven't gotten the chance."

"She isn't available at the moment." Tywin said calmly, despite his daughter's rudeness.

"Is Eleanor Fermont naked?" Cersei asked.

"It's none of your business her state." Tywin said.

"Do you really love her that much?" Cersei asked angrily.

"Of course not, quit asking stupid questions and leave."

"Father, I-"

"Go."

Cersei took a deep breath before leaving, slamming the door behind her.

Tywin was reminded of how many enemies up against Eleanor and their child.


	9. The Ceremony

Bells rang early in the morning to announce the wedding day. The sun was warm and high in the sky, almost like it was smiling upon this marriage. Eleanor slept in the original chambers provided for her, knowing she would have to dress for her wedding there. Eleanor was getting dressed in her undergarments for her wedding when she finally saw her wedding gown, she was in awe of the detail that had been put into it.

The gown was like a gown she'd wear at Ironsea, but more modest, of course, covering her breasts. There were two sets of the long, slit sleeves up to where the shoulder and the upper arm met. The inner sleeves were crimson, the outer sleeves were silken with patterned gold thread. The rest of the gown was like the outer sleeves, the same glimmering gold threads of different shades. She was given a golden belt to wear around her waist, and a ruby and gold jewelry.

"It's gorgeous." She gasped.

"It is indeed!" One of her handmaidens said, the one with dark skin and bright hazel eyes.

They dressed her in her gown and jewelry before doing her hair. They had her hair in silk towels in her hair last night, and when they let them out, her hair was curled to perfection, and they curled the with hot iron rods just to make sure it stayed. They braided a crown braid, but instead of it coming to the front, it stayed to the back, giving it a wheel-like effect.

After the finishing touches of powder and blush, Eleanor looked fit to be a queen, no, the lady of the Hand, a man far more powerful in the aspects of true power instead of named power. She looked in the mirror and smiled, if only her mother could see her now.

"That's a beautiful maiden you're looking at." The same handmaiden said. She was only fourteen, half Dornish, half Dothraki, she was a curiosity of the Red Keep, of how such a barbaric father and foreign mother could create such a beautiful girl.

"Thank you." Eleanor said. She paused as she wondered what sort of name the girl could have, would it be Dornish or Dothraki? "Girl." Eleanor called out. "What is your name?"

"Drogjyra." The girl said.

"I have a question. Was your father Drogo?" Eleanor asked.

"My mother is unsure, but he claimed me as his bastard the day my mother told the Khal she was pregnant. A day later, she escaped them and returned to Dorne."

"Why was your mother with the Dothraki in the first place?" Eleanor questioned, puzzled.

"She was with my grandfather on a trading exposition in a small village. The Dothraki attacked that very day my grandfather arrived. They killed him and took my mother."

"How did your mother escape?"

"She told me when I was very little that the stars turned false for the Dothraki, but stayed true for her. She followed the stars back to Dorne and walked upon the Narrow Sea." The girl told Eleanor.

"I'll believe that when I see it. If you're going to make friends here, don't tell fairytales and call them truths. That's what gets heads sliced off."

"You do not believe that the Crone may have guided her home?" Drogjyra asked.

"Why would the Crone wish to help a raped woman, pregnant with the foul seed of her violators?" Eleanor asked.

"Because the Mother told her to." Drogjyra stated plainly. "The Mother loves her children, noble and not."

"I suppose you're right." Eleanor said. "I will keep you as a handmaiden, I will need to keep up a good appearance not only for my husband, but for all of Westeros."

Eleanor was called upon and she made her way to the Sept of Baelor.

Upon her arrival, she approached the entrance to the sept, her body a silhouette in the sun to those who saw her from within the sept. She stood there for a moment before proceeding with her head held high, her posture better than ever, and she began to make her way to her husband with grace.

She stopped, taking her waiting father's arm, and the two proceeded to the altar, where Tywin waited for her with the same expression he always had when other people were around, five parts indifferent to one part caring.

She saw Sansa and Margaery standing together, Joffrey close by. Her lips curved into a toothy smile, earning their smiles in return. She turned back to look at Tywin, her grin never fading. She started blushing once she looked him in the eyes, those ruthless, terrifying eyes that cared for her as his wife and the mother of his child.

She knew it would never be nothing more than that, but she wasn't born into this world for love. She was born into this world for power.

She made it to the altar, her father handing her off to Tywin before going off to the side to witness the union he never expected, but would never reject.

" You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection." The High Septon said. Eleanor turned around, looking down and smiling, blushing, while Tywin put the cloak around her shoulders, taking a slight bit of extra time to caress her shoulders. " Your grace, your grace, my lords, my ladies. We stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife, one flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever." The High Septon called out in fervor. Eleanor was turned back around by Tywin's guiding hands and kissed lightly on the lips for a few precious moments, revelling in the applause their kiss aroused.

Eleanor, finally, was now a Lannister, and Lady of Casterly Rock.


End file.
